


Tonight there is a moat around us

by TheRoommateFromHell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: Everyone thinks Kara loves birthdays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash, Merry Christmas.
> 
> (Title taken from Talking Quietly of Anything With You by Free Cake for Every Creature aka my favourite supercorp/kara danvers song.)

Most people thought Kara Danvers loved birthdays, which was mostly true, she loved everyone else's birthdays. She went all out for everyone’s birthday but locked herself up in her room alone every year for hers. Alex knew how Kara felt and stopped trying to drag her out to do something, she knew Kara ultimately wanted to be alone to think about Krypton, her mother, her father, Astra. Her friends just kind of accepted that Kara didn’t want anyone around on that day every year. She didn’t even have a birthday that correlated with Earth’s calendar, she designated the day she came to earth as her birthday.

 

Lena didn’t know about Kara and birthdays, all she knew is that on her birthday Kara softly took both of her hands and pulled her out to the balcony where she had music playing and pulled her to her so they were almost chest to chest, wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck which made Lena wrap her arms around Kara’s waist. Kara began rocking them back and forth, humming along to the radio. Kara had whispered “Happy birthday, Lena.” against her neck and Lena had pulled her closer. Lena figured Kara liked birthdays so when she found out from Alex that she hated her own, she cancelled everything she had to do for the rest of the day and told her assistant she was going home and was not to be disturbed unless it was an absolute emergency. On her way to Kara’s apartment she stopped by Noonan’s, picking up a large order of potstickers, and then at the store down the street from Kara’s apartment to pick up their favourite ice creams. She unlocked Kara’s front door slowly and quietly, though it was midday it was completely dark in the apartment, closing the door behind her, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. 

 

Lena put the food away as quietly as possible, looking around for any sign of life, as she neared Kara’s door she could hear soft sniffles. She eased the door open and padded over to Kara who was laying on the floor next to her bed, half under it with her eyes closed, tracing the glyph on her super suit and hugging the cape to her chest with her other arm. Lena sat down beside her and began running her fingers through Kara’s hair, she started humming as Kara sat up slowly, putting herself into Lena’s lap. Lena wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and began singing softly as she rocked them

 

“ [ T ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0e4Crth_Hb8) here are loved ones in the glory,

Whose dear forms you often miss;

When you close your earthly story,

Will you join them in their bliss?

 

Will the circle be unbroken

By and by, by and by?

Is a better home awaiting

In the sky, in the sky?”

 

Lena went back to humming as Kara hiccuped in her neck, clinging tightly but careful not to hurt Lena. As Lena finished humming the song Kara’s breathing had returned to normal and her tears had stopped falling.

 

“I miss them so much, Lena.” Kara breathed and Lena closed her eyes at the pain in her voice, rubbing Kara’s back soothingly.

 

“I can’t claim to know what it’s like, Kara,” Lena whispered. “But I am here to listen and hold you, I know you’re in a lot of pain, and that’s okay, you’re the strongest person I know. And not just because you’re Supergirl, I mean you Kara Zor El, you Kara Danvers.”

 

“I love you.” Kara murmured.

 

“I love you.” Lena responded. “I also brought lots of potstickers and ice cream.”

  
Kara laughed softly before pressing a feather light kiss to Lena’s lips. Kara thought maybe birthdays wouldn’t be so bad from now on, as long as she had Lena she could face the weight of Krypton.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even religious I just think Will The Circle Be Unbroken fits a little bit.


End file.
